undertale_au_charactersfandomcom-20200214-history
Murder!Sans
Sans is the brother of Papyrus. To stop the human child from killing everyone over and over, Sans is forced to increase his own LV. Killing one monster isn't enough EXP for him to defeat the child, though, and oddly enough, the resets don't send him back to LV one. He forgets his original purpose, and kills everyone, including Papyrus. He begins to hallucinate a much meaner Papyrus who's just a floating head and hands. Sans can also locate SAVE points and destroy them. Backstory This AU Sans tried to stop the genocide committed by the human by all means, but nothing worked; he just couldn't win. For hundreds of ways to genocide and discharges, one day he obtains determination to stop Frisk / Chara. The last time he tried to kill them before going mad was in the last corridor, he tried but with each attack, nothing happened. The human soul was too strong for sans. So he decided to sacrifice the other monsters to get himself more LV. Sans always felt tremendous guilt, and all the monsters come to him in nightmares. However, despite that, he continued to kill, and eventually the guilt disappeared. At that moment, the only thing that mattered to him was trying to stop the maniac genocider, Chara. Soon he had to kill his brother - this is the last monster that Sans had to kill, but he kills him anyways, reasoning that it would be less painful to be killed by his brother than Chara. It was the last and most severe blow to his mind, and after killing his brother, Sans becomes insane. Since then, Papyrus' ghost has haunted him. Distinctive Features His clothes were covered with dust of those he killed. Sans wears a hood, so the dust did not reach his face. His left "pupil" is surrounded by red, while the right is completely red. This means that it has replaced his yellow pupil (justice) with a red one (Determination). He often chats with the ghost of Papyrus, which is invisible to others, and it looks as if he were talking to himself. For him, the ghost looks like a floating head and arms of his brother, with red eyes and a red scarf. Abilities HP 200 and he has 3 bars of this health Increased Attack and Defense ??? Attack and ??? Defense Karmic Retribution..? Can’t use Karmic Retribution. Gaster Blasters Standard attack, but with increased Damage. Bones Besides using blue Bones, he's often portrayed using Purple Bones but what these Purple bones do are a mystery. Relationships * Frisk - Enemy/Old Friend * Chara - Biggest Enemy * Papyrus - Brother/Friend/Spirit (Most often portrayed as a Papyrus head with the red scarf and gloves) * Alphys - Enemy * Undyne - Enemy * Toriel - Big friend * Asgore - Enemy * Asriel - Enemy Trivia * He likes to kill Chara in cunning or very cruel ways. * He says: "Let's start the madness!" and "We're gonna have a MAD time!" * He does not care about killing his brother and friends, however his reasons for doing this are because Frisk/Chara keeps doing genocide. Category:Dust sans